A Little Weird
by BelovedNobody
Summary: Life's always a little weird. But when a mischievous vampire meets a young adventuress and feelings begin to emerge, it's just bound to get a little weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**"We are all a little weird**

**And life's a little weird**

**And when we find someone**

**Whose weirdness is compatible with ours**

**We join up with them**

**And fall in mutual weirdness**

**And call it … _love_"**

**-Dr. Seuss**

In the dead of night, dead leaves broke from their branches and danced through the breeze before falling to the ground. A lone figure wandered aimlessly in the crisp late autumn air. He regarded the dead leaves, musing to himself absently that they were ironically the most alive things around on this quiet night.

Marshall Lee Abadeer smirked to himself at this passing thought as he floated through the night sky over the grasslands. The young vampire, felt very old on this particular evening; Very old, and very lonely. He of course, would never admit this out loud, but after over 1000 years, the loneliness weighed heavily on his unbeating heart.

The Vampire King didn't have many friends. Simone Petrokov (or The Ice Queen as she was known to the citizens of Aaa) could hardly be seen as a friend. She was a mere shell of the person he was once close with. Twisted and changed. Though, what in Aaa hasn't been twisted and changed? The only person he was really close with was the nerdy prince of the Candy Kingdom, Bubba Gumball. The handsome genius baker was just quirky enough to keep his company, and reserved enough not to annoy him.

And so, the ancient teen set out to amuse himself the best way he knew how: causing mischief, wreaking havoc, and spreading general nuisancery throughout his homeland. On this particular evening, he was rather bored. He was staring at stupid falling leaves for Glob's sake! Luckily, the weather in Aaa was a very unpredictable thing, and with a startlingly loud clap of thunder it started to pour, keeping things interesting. Shifting into wolf form, he decided to take on a more exhilarating means of travel than simple floating. As he tore through the grassy fields on four paws he let out playful howl. A pack of wolves in the distance echoed his cry and Marshall quickened his pace.

As he bounded up and over a grassy hill, he came upon familiar territory, landmarked by a totally rad treehouse he used to call home. Thinking back on it, he hasn't lived in that treehouse for over 100 years at this point. But what is time to an immortal really? As he came closer to the giant looming tree, he began to notice some revisions to his design from long ago. There seemed to be more windows than he remembered, with rickety looking bridges extending to outer branches of the tree. The most notable and unusual addition to the architecture was a wooden boat with a looking glass perched on the topmost branch.

'How did_ that_ get up there?' He thought to himself.

It was at this point that he noticed a faint glow coming from one of the upper windows. Shifting into bat form, he fluttered upward to get a better look. The rain pelted him as he ascended, but it hardly affected him, hundreds of years of experience helping to throttle his flight. As he neared the window he began to hear voices. His vampire hearing helped to cut through the sound of pelting rain against the tree and he was able to hear the conversation inside. It sounded like two females, one sounded extremely young and the other a bit older. It sounded like they were taking advantage of the dark and rainy atmosphere and trying to spook each other with scary stories.

"And as it waded through the carnage that it had wrought, the vampire smashed their skulls just for the fun of it!" one voice narrated.

"No way!" the younger voice squeaked.

"Yes way, it did! And also the vampire hunched over its victims and breathed their vaporized blood mist." At this, Marshall had to stifle a laugh as he shifted back into human form and hovered up to the window to see who these voices belonged to.

"Some say it haunted this very tree!"

"_This tree_?!"

What he saw when he peeked inside immediately gave him an idea for what he'd be doing for the rest of the night. These were none other than the two heroes of Aaa that everyones been going nutso over! On the floor, and looking to be the one telling the amusing tale was Cake the Cat. The sassy brown and white fluffball was doing everything in her power to scare the stuffs out of the girl sitting on the bed. Speaking of the girl on the bed, he could only stare open-mouthed. This girl was human! A flood of memories rushed back to him as he remembered the last time he saw humans. Before the Mushroom War the humans ruled this world. Now here sits the last of their kind, a small girl, hardly older than 12 or 13. This girl was Fionna, and he thought she was adorable. She was in her pajamas and tucked into her sleeping bag as she listened to the cat's tale, playing with her golden blonde hair that hung over her forehead from beneath a ridiculous bunny eared hat. As the pair said goodnight to eachother it was clear that the girl was still a bit shaken from the story, even though she insisted it wasn't true. The girl was looking out the window just as a clap of lightning illuminated his form. In this split second he pulled the scariest face he could before the darkness enveloped him again sending the little human screaming and running for her friend.

"Time to have some fun" Marshall said to himself with a toothy grin.

**Author's Notez:**

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction. I'd appreciate any construction you could lend me :)**

**As you may have noticed, I'm starting my little tale off basically with my version of the episode 'Evicted'. I'm using this as the meeting point between Fionna and Marshall Lee and it will develop from therrre! You may have also noticed that this story is rated the big, bad 'M' and be staring absently at the screen thinking 'Uhhhhhscuse me?! Where's all the 'M' worthy material?!'. Well don't you worry your darling lil' head off, it'll be here all in good time. Patience is a virtue they do say.**

**Well, ta-ta for now! Let me know what you think! More coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters or plotlines. I wish I did. Boo.**

There was nothing that Marshall Lee the Vampire King liked to do more with his time than mess with people. Whether it be pranking, scaring, or teasing, Marshall Lee was a master at them all. Contrary to popular belief, the young trickster wasn't "evil" by any means. If anything, you could call him mean-spirited, but even that was a stretch. It's more that his behavior just comes with the territory, I mean; being the son of a demon and becoming a vampire kind of alters your personality a bit. Every prank he pulled, however, was all in the name of fun…and Marshall Lee was about to have a lot of fun.

Being of demon blood, he was gifted with a wide variety of abilities, one of which being the power to mess with lights. So it wasn't hard at all to make all the lights in the tree house flick off, leaving only the occasional flashes of lightning to illuminate the room that the two adventurers were cowering in. Marshall Lee was currently hovering just below the ceiling, hidden in darkness and looking down at the cat and the human girl who were looking very pale and shaky, but trying their best to put on brave faces. At this moment, his bag slipped off his shoulders and landed on the floor with a loud thud, causing the two to let out shrieks and cower on the couch. The young girl shined her flashlight towards the ceiling, lighting up the vampires face again. Marshall bared his fangs as he floated down and sat in between the cat and girl. It was time to introduce himself.

"What's up girlies? I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." he said smoothly as he wrapped his arms around the two shivering figures.

"Are you gonna smash my skull and breathe my blood mist?!" Fionna shrieked, trying to wriggle her shoulders from the grip of his arm.

"Please don't drink our blood!" the fluffy feline pleaded. Marshall chuckled lightly and gave the two a mischievous smirk.

"Jeez! Calm down you weenies! I don't do that."

"So…you don't suck blood?" the little human looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I mean sometimes I do, but just for the color." Marshall smiled as he picked up a strawberry from a bowl on the table and drained the pigment from the sweet fruit. "I eat shades of red" he smirked as he popped the newly greyed fruit into Fionna's open mouth.

"Golly!" she exclaimed, clearly confused as she chewed and swallowed the berry. Marshall stretched his arms out and let out a yawn.

"Wow I'm exhausted, I've been traveling all over Aaa today and I've seen some things that'd really make you say 'like what'"

"Like what?!" Fionna asked excitedly, making Marshall smile warmly at her obvious passion for exploring. He began to tell them about everything he did today, embellishing parts of the tale here and there for added affect.

"You're excellent!" Fionna gasped happily when he finished his story.

"For a vampire…" the cat sassed backhandedly.

"You chickies aint bad yourselves!" Marshall said with a smile, and he genuinely meant it. He almost felt bad for the sparkling eyed adventurers for what he was about to do. He quickly, brushed this thought out of his head, as the excitement of pranking overcame him.

"Well…it's getting late, and I'm tired. You gals should probably get going." He said with another yawn.

"Uhm, what?" Fionna shot him a puzzled look, her big blue eyes tugging on his heart junk for a moment. Marshall lifted up a painting on the wall of the tree revealing a big "M" carved into the bark.

"I carved this here years ago. "M" for Marshall."

"Aw mannn, really?"

"Yep, time for you to go." He said as he handed the pair their packs and pushed them lightly out the door. "But thanks for keeping it warm for me, really great, thanks." And with that he shut the front door and left the two girls shivering in the pouring rain.

For the next few weeks, the vampire ruined their search for a new home by claiming every spot they squatted in, forcing them to look elsewhere. It was getting pretty old though, and he knew he couldn't push the two much further. They were strong willed, and he admired that, so he'd let them off the hook. At the last cave that they had claimed, however, they were ready to fight back.

"Okay, Marshall, I'm gonna let you keep this cave, but only because Cake is my home, and she's way better than all your homes combined" Fionna puffed, obviously holding back tears.

"Ya know, you're right…... I guess I'll take her too!" With this he scooped up the fluffball and started to suck his blood. At this, Fionna let out a screech and punched him as hard as she could, sending the cat tumbling to the ground.

"Oww Fionna! That kind of hurt!" he chuckled as he leaned down quickly and kissed her cheek. Cake the cat stirred back to consciousness and gasped.

"Cake!" Fionna yelped "You're okay! How?"

"Yeah hunny, I'm okay. I pushed most of my blood into my big toe! He barely got any" the shape shifting feline purred.

"Why didn't you just kill us Marshall?!" Fionna asked, shooting him a puzzled yet still nervous look.

"Are you kidding me? That was the most fun I've had in years!" he laughed "You girls are pretty hardcore, I can appreciate that"

"Does that mean we can have our tree house back?" the little girl looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah sure, keep it…as a gift from me" And with that Marshall Lee the Vampire King hissed, changed into bat form and started heading home, leaving the two adventurers to go their own way.

As he flew into his own cave and into his home, he shifted back into vampire form and grabbed his axe bass off the wall. He floated over to his couch and relaxed into the cushion, strumming a few chords as he settled down for the night.

At that moment, he didn't feel so lonely. In a strange, weird, Marshall Lee kind of way, he felt like he might be making some friends.

**Author's Notez:**

**Thanks for reading and for all your reviews and support guys! I really appreciate it! Keep 'em comin'! 3**

**This chapter was still based off the episode 'Evicted', but it'll get original from here on out I promise. Just wanted to set up a believable beginning. **

**But anyways, I hope you liked it! More coming soon!**


End file.
